Alolan Odyssey ULTRA
by altmattmoon
Summary: The Reboot of Alolan Odyssey following the release of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon!
1. Prolouge

**_It's the Alola region! A region made up of four islands and each is swimming in tradition! Though Alola is well known for it's traditions, it's quite a popular spot for vacationing folks and their Pokémon! Let's see how some of those individuals are enjoying Alola!_**

???: So tasty! What's this called again?

Waiter: It's a Pinap/Melon smoothie!

???: Melon? Never heard of that...

Waiter: Alola is one of the few places that they grow in! Though, a certain Pokémon loves them even more than tourists!

(laughter)

???: So good... Are you enjoying yours, mom?

Mom: Definately! Meowth too!

Meowth: Nyasu!

Mom: Actually, Houston... This trip was supposed to be more for you, so I should the one asking stuff like that!

Houston: Hahaha!

Mom: After this, let's see what else is on the way between the airport and our new home.

Houston: Okay!

Meowth: Nya! Nya!

[Hau'oli City]

Mom: Hey, a Pokémon Center! Meowth could use a check-up!

Meowth: Nya?!

Houston: Let's get goin- huh?

???: Row...

Houston: What the? What was that? I heard something...

Mom: Meowth heard something, too!

Meowth: Nya! Nya! *runs off*

Houston: Hey, slow down! We don't know this place very well!

Mom: This vacation just started! Come on!

[Around the Corner]

???: Heh! Little pipsqueak! Can't run off now, can ya?

???: It's time for some payback!

Meowth: Nyasu!

???: Huh? What up with that Meowth?

???: It looks wierd!

Mom: *huff* *huff* Look who's talking! Whew! I've...seen Lickitung that look sharper than you two!

Houston: Who's that Pokémon?

???: Rowreh...

???: Losers who go snooping earn themsleves a booping!

???: Jokers who trespass ain't got no class!

Together: Moments are never dull when you're against Team Skull!

Houston: Don't worry! I've got you!

???: Row?

Mom: Poor little cutie! We simply have to help it out.

Team Skull Gal: Hey! Don't ignore us!

Team Skull Guy: That runt isn't going anywhere until we get our payback!

Mom: Try and stop us! Go, Meowth!

Meowth: *grabs dress* Nya-Nya!

Mom: Our hero...

???: It's okay. We've got this!

Everyone: Huh? *turns to the side*

Young Girl: Go, Rockruff!

Rockruff: Ro-ruff!

Team Skull Duo: Don't even think about interfering, or Team Skull is who you'll be fearing! That little punk already got on our bad side. You do the same, and you'll be in for a ride!

Houston: What did this Pokémon even do?

Team Skull Guy: One of it's feathers got in my chow, yo!

Team Skull Gal: Now it's payback time!

Everyone else: Talk about petty...

Team Skull Gal: Yungoos, Bite!

Team Skull Guy: Rattata, you too!

Young Girl: Sand Attack!

Rockruff: Rockruff!

**_A thick cloud of dust kept Yungoos and Rattata preocupied! Now's their chance!_**

Young Girl: Use Rock Throw!

Rockruff: Rock-RUFF!

Team Skull Duo: Look out!

**_The duo's Pokémon weren't exactly able to look out with debris in their eyes!_**

Young Girl(hushed): Psst! Go get that Rowlet to a Pokémon Center! We'll keep them distracted!

Houston: Oh! That's it's name!

Mom: I hope this goes okay!

Meowth: Nyasu!

Young Girl: Sand Attack, over and over!

Rockruff: Rock...ruffruffruffruffruffruff!

Team Skull Guy: Hey! I can't see squat!

Team Skull Gal: Cool it with the sand, man!

Houston: Rowlet! Hang on! I'll get you outta here!

Rowlet: Rowret...

Young Girl: Let's go, Rockruff!

Mom: Come on, Meowth!

Team Skull Guy: I think the dust is settlin'... Finally, I can see!

Team Skull Gal: Let's get some payback! For reals this time! Huh?!

Team Skull Duo: Where'd they go?!

[Inside the Pokémon Center]

Houston: I hope Rowlet's okay... Poor thing!

Mom: Thanks oh so much, Little Missy!

Young Girl: No problem! The name is Honi! You already know Rockruff.

Rockruff: Rockruff!

Houston: I'm Houston!

Mom: I'm Hana and this is my precious Meowth!

Meowth: Nyasu!

Honi: So cute~ A Meowth from Kanto! I pretty sure that was on my Searching List!

Houston/Hana: Searching List?

Honi: Yep! When I decided to become a trainer, I made a list of Pokémon I needed to see with my own 2 eyes! "A Kanto Form Pokémon was No. 4 on the list!

Hana: I could've sworn Alola had Meowth living on it's land...

Honi: Well, you se-

Nurse: Excuse me, but Rowlet's feeling much better!

Rowlet: Row! Row!

Houston: Rowlet! Want some fruit?

Rowlet(nuzzling): Rowret! Row! Row!

Hana: It's more interested in you than the food!

Honi: You were cradling it like a real parent! It simply must have figured out how much you cared!

Houston: I just wanted to help out... I didn't think it would get so attached! You really like me that much, Rowlet?

Rowlet: Ret!

Honi: You gonna catch it?

Houston: What? No, I'm no trainer.

Hana: Not yet!

Houston: Huh?

Hana: An old friend of mine by the name of Kukui said he could get you started on the whole "Pokémon Trainer" thing. All we had to do was give him a heads up!

Houston: A Pokémon Trainer... *stares at Rowlet*

Rowlet: Row?

Houston: Hey Rowlet. If I go through with this, would you like to come along with me?

Rowlet: Rowret...

Houston: You're the first Pokémon I made friends with that didn't have a trainer! I'd really like to do this with a friend!

Rowret: Row! Row! Rowret!

Houston: I think that's a yes!

Honi: Here. Use this.

Houston: It's a Poké Ball.

Honi: Might as well make it official! You can start right out the gate with a partner, like me!

Rockruff: Rock!

Houston: You ready, Rowlet?

Rowlet: Rowret! *tap* *shake* *shake* *shake* *click!*

Houston: Hmm... Mom, did it work?

Mom: You bet! Congratulations, hun!

Meowth: Nya!

Honi: You caught a Rowlet! You're already looking like a trainer!

Houston: Speaking of which, where can we find this Kukui fellow?

Hana: He's our neighbor, down in Route 1!

Houston: Seriously? Neat! This relaxing vacation just turned super exciting!

**_In the span of a single day, A young man already had hus feet out the door on his quest to become a trainer! With new friends as well as foes, these leisurely days are due for a action-packed face lift!_**

**_The Journey Truly Begins...Next Time!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**"An intriguing Index and a Bouncing Buneary!"**

Hana: Home Sweet Home!

Meowth: Nya-Su-Nya!

Houston: What do you think, Rowlet?

Rowlet: Rowret!

Hana: Oof, these boxes are gonna be a pain! Why don't we ask our neighbor to help out?

Houston: You said "neighbor", but I haven't spotted any other houses... What's that about?

Hana: Our house is parked on Route 1, the largest route Melemele has to offer. Since we live here and Prof. Kukui also lives on the same route, we count as neighbors!

Houston: I guess that makes since. Where do we find him?

Hana: Near the beach!

[Off the coast of Melemele Sea]

Houston: What a view!

Rowlet: Row...

Hana: It's sights like these that make Alola great! Kukui must be even chiller than before if he lives with this in front of his house!

???: Yah! Hey! Simmer down!

Houston: Anybody else hear that?

Hana: Kinda hard not to...

[Kukui's House]

Hana: Hey~ We're letting ourselves in- Woah!

Houston: What's bouncing around?!

Kukui: A Rotom! It's a volunteer for this thing I was planning and it got a tad too excited! Also, Hi, Hana! It's been too long!

Rotom: Rototototom! Bzzt!

Hana: What do we do?

Kukui: We need it to enter this Pokédex! That was the thing I was talking about!

Houston: Rowlet, take that Pokedex dealie and try to get Rotom inside!

Rowlet: *nods* Rowret!

Rotom: *zip!* Rotototo! *zip!* *zip!* Roto! Roroto! *zip!*

Rowlet: Row...

Houston: It's so fast! Hold on... Rowlet, see where Rotom's heading next and intercept it!

Rowlet: Ret? Rowret!

Rotom: Rotom! Rotototototo-To?!

Rowlet: Rowret!

(slurp-bzzt)

Rowlet: *sets down*

Everyone: Success!

Meowth: Nyasu!

Kukui: It's booting up!

(ding)

Rotom Pokédex: Rotom Pokedex, start-up complete! Greetings and salutations!

Hana: It's talking! A talking Pokémon seems awful silly, huh Meowth?

Meowth(nodding): Nya-su!

Rotom Pokédex: Sorry for the mess! I was quite excited for this project and I couldn't stay still! That spook Rowlet gave me helped get it out of my system! Or should I say my OPERATING system! Bzzt!

Houston: Uh...points for enthusiasm?

Kukui: This experiment was made in order develop an way to better understand Pokémon on both a logical and emotional level. So, I helped design special Pokédexes that were designed to react to the Pokémon Rotom and create...

Rotom Pokédex: A Rotom Pokédex. A Pokédex to understands Pokémon because it is a Pokémon!

Hana: Wow! How amazing!

Houston: So cool!

Rowlet: Rowret!

Rotom Pokédex: Rowlet! Let's see check out this function! Bzzt!

**Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon! Grass/Flying Type. Rowlet can approach it opponents in complete silence! Once it's up close, it strikes with it's powerful legs and from a distance, it fires it's razor-sharp quills as projectiles!**

Houston: That was really good to know! You are a hoot, Rotom!

Kukui: Right you are. Hehehe... That said, I was nice of you and Rowlet to help with this Rotom. If you need a hand with something, I'd happy to assist!

Hana: Funny you should mention that! My boy wants to be a trainer and you need to make it official!

Kukui: I understand! I'll start making a Trainer's Passport! We'll all go see Hala in the morning to make it official!

Houston: Who's Hala?

Kukui: One of the strongest Pokémon Trainers Alola had to offer! He's an Island Kahuna, a trainer respected in all of Alola.

Houston: Wow... He sounds cool!

Kukui: If anyone can do it, Hala's your man!

[Hau'oli Outskirts, Sunset]

Rotom Pokédex: *click!* *click-click* How exciting! This camera is so high quality!

Houston: Are you having fun, Rotom Pokédex?

Rotom Pokédex: Sure am! Although... Rotom Pokédex is quite a mouthful. I want a nickname! You can call me... Hmm...

Houston: Rotodex?

Rotodex: Rotodex! That's the ticket!

Houston: Glad to assist! You know, this wasn't how I pictured the start of my vacation. Today was exciting and kinda scary. Things are going to be so different and I'm not sure if it'll be super cool.

Rotodex: Well, tommorrow's gonna blow your expectations through the roof. I'd love to go with a rookie trainer and experience oodles of fun. Bzzt!

Houston: Well, why don't you?

Rotodex:?

Houston: Since I'm starting tommorrow, why don't you come alo-

???: Goos!

Houston/Rotodex: Huh?! *races towards the noise*

???: Goos...Yun. *faints*

???: Pieeeee... *faints*

Houston: What happened to these Pokémon?

Rotodex: They both fainted... Let's see...

**Yungoos, The Loitering Pokémon. Normal Type. They possess powerful jaws that don't break easily. Their favorite prey are the Pokémon Rattata!**

**Caterpie,** **the Worm Pokémon. Bug Type. It's small and weak body makes it an easy prey for other Pokémon. The antenna on it's head can produce a terrible aroma that is usually ineffective when it comes to defending itself...**

Houston: Who did this to them?

???(falling):Redyyyy-BA! *faints*

Rotodex: I have a theory. Bzzt!

**Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon. Bug/Flying Type. It's usually timid on it's own, but does it's both to defend others in it's pack. They thrive in warm places like Alola.**

Houston: Rowlet, come on out!

Rowlet: Rowret!

Houston: Whomever did this has gotta be close!

Rotodex: I t-think it's getting closer...

???: Buneary...

Houston: Oh. That's not so scary.

Rotodex: That expression says otherwise... Ahem!

**Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon.**** It rolls up it's ears and then it unrolls them with enough force to shatter boulders! It typically leaves one ear rolled up in order to execute a swift counterattack.**

**Houston: D-did you say "Boulders?"**

**Rowlet: Row...**

**Buneary:** *glares* Neary...

Rotodex: I think it wants to battle...

Buneary: Bunear! Ry!

Rotodex: That's Pound!

Houston: Look out, Rowlet!

Rowlet: Row! *dodges*

Houston: I don't really know how battling works...

Rotodex: First, you memorize your Pokemon's moves! Your Rowlet knows... **Tackle/Leafage/Peck/Astonish.**

Next, you-

Buneary: Bun!

Rowlet: Row!

Houston: Yikes! Rowlet! Sorry, Rotodex, but you can fill me in later! Rowlet: Use- Oh, what was it called? Leafage?

Rowlet: Ret! Row-w-w-w-w!

Buneary(shielding): Bun! Ear! Ry!

Houston: Cool! Now, Tackle!

Rowlet: Row!

Buneary: Bun!

clash!*

Rotodex: It countered with Pound! They look about even...

Buneary: Buneary!*zip!*Neary*zip!*Neary*zip!*Neary!

Rotodex: Now it's using Quick Attack!

Rowlet(dazed): Rowret...

Houston: My eyes can't keep up!

Buneary: Bun! *slam!*

Rowlet: Row! *thud!*

Buneary: Neary... Bun?

Rowlet: Row...ret... Row!

Houston: Rowlet... You still wanna right?

Rowlet: Row-row!

Buneary:...*smirks* Buneary! Bun!

Houston: It's zipping all around again! Wait... This seems familiar.

Rotodex: It does?

Houston: Yeah... From Prof. Kukui's house when you wouldn't go inside the Pokédex! Rowlet, focus on where Buneary's going to go and then use Peck!

Rowlet: Row!

Buneary: Bun! *zip!*

Rowlet:...

Buneary: Near! *zip!*

Rowlet:..

Buneary: Ry! *zip!*

Rowlet:..Rowret! *shine!*

Buneary: Bun?

smack!*

Buneary: Buneary! Bun...ear...ry...* faints*

Rotodex: Buneary fainted! You and Rowlet won!

Houston: We won. We won! We won our first ever battle, Rowlet! Rowlet?

Rowlet(worried): Row...

Buneary: Bun... *stands*

Rowlet: *bows* Rowret!

Buneary(suprised): Bun?

Houston: How sweet!

Rotodex: Rowlet is quite a respectful Pokémon!

Buneary:...*bows* Buneary. *hops away*

Houston: Buneary's respectful too.

Rotodex: What an exciting battle!

Houston: Let's hope we see some even more exciting ones later!

Rotodex: Wait... "We?" Do you mean...

Houston: I want you to travel with me. What do you say?

Rotodex: I'd love to! However, I should check with Prof. Kukui first...

Houston: Let's ask now! Come on, Rowlet!

Rowlet: Row! Row!

**_Things are starting up strong in this young man's journey. New friends and new places are around the bend! Til next time..._**

**_To be continued!_**


End file.
